This invention relates to applying electromagnetic energy to water and other substances such as beverages, foods, neutraceuticals, pharmaceuticals, and the like (substances which are ingested or ingestible) in order to beneficially restructure such substances for consumption by organisms. More particularly, such substances are subjected to specific electromagnetic flux densities and frequencies of electromagnetic radiation in order to beneficially restructure the substance and/or its contents.
In order to treat disease, organisms have previously been subjected to electromagnetic fields of various types, and a number of procedures involving the use of magnetic fields to treat disease have been described in various references. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,056 discloses numerous prior art patents and publications describing the use of electromagnetic materials and electromagnetic fields, e.g., lasers, microwaves and radio frequency (xe2x80x9cRFxe2x80x9d) induced magnetic fields, in the therapeutic treatment of mammals suffering from various disease conditions. These patents and publications typically teach ingestion of magnetic materials, for example, iron oxide, in patients in conjunction with the application of a magnetic force. Ferromagnetic particles become heated as a result of the coupling thereof to the magnetic field through their dielectric and hysteresis loss, the induced heating constituting the therapeutic properties of this form of treatment.
It is believed that these prior art processes were not successful for a number of reasons. The magnetic form of iron oxide is insoluble in body fluids and in substantial concentrations may be toxic to, or rejected by, the body. In addition, in many instances the amount of heat generated by these particles was excessive and substantial unwanted injury to tissue was experienced.
Devices for applying electromagnetic energy to living tissue are also disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,099,511, to Caesar; U.S. Pat. No. 2,103,440, to Weissenberg; and U.S. Pat. No. 781,448 to McIntyre. Caesar teaches applying an alternating magnetic field to a localized area, and it is also believed to rely primarily on localized heating (diathermy). Weissenberg teaches application of a low level field, and McIntyre teaches means ostensibly applying a homogeneous field to the whole body of a plant or animal, for therapeutic reasons. These patents demonstrate the interest in application of electromagnetic energy to plants and animals for therapeutic reasons, but do not teach any particular means for determining a field strength or frequency that will have any particular beneficial effects.
In connection with accelerating healing of traumatic injuries, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,611,599 and 4,576,172, both to Bentall, U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,953 to Kraus et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,369 to Adams et al., induce particular fields for purposes of promoting growth of damaged tissue. The prior art includes a wide range of field strengths and frequencies, Bentall teaching RF frequencies and Kraus teaching power line frequencies.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,746, to Jacobson, the present inventor, teaches a method of therapeutically treating epilepsy and Parkinson""s disease which comprises subjecting mammals suffering from these diseases to an alternating magnetic field having flux density and a frequency calculated as a function of the mass of the oncogene, target gene, messenger RNA, protein, enzyme and/or hormone. This calculation equates the energy of a current electromagnetically induced in the mammal with the gravitational energy of the target genetic material, such that a dual resonance is achieved.
Although these references may disclose certain beneficial effects of electromagnetism on organisms, they do not disclose a process whereby water, beverages, foods, neutraceuticals, pharmaceuticals, topical creams and lotions, and the like, are themselves treated with an electromagnetic field in order to beneficially restructure the substances or contents thereof. For purposes of this disclosure, such substances shall hereafter be referred to as xe2x80x9cingestible substancesxe2x80x9d and it is intended that such term encompass any substance which is beneficially ingested or ingestible, or topically applied to or by a living organism such as a human being, etc. such that the living organism incorporates the substance into its metabolic processes. The substances provide a life support function such as that of water, nutritional function such as food, electrolyte balancing or rehydration such as pedialyte or other beneficial therapeutic function such as neutraceuticals, pharmaceuticals, creams, lotions and the like. As noted, although the term xe2x80x9cingestiblexe2x80x9d is used, it encompasses absorbed or topically applied substances as skin cream and the like which are not typically ingested as food or drink but absorbed through application on the skin. Methods and devices for beneficially restructuring such substances are therefore needed, and are provided by the present invention.
According to the present invention, means are provided for calculating the flux densities and frequencies appropriate for restructuring ingestible substances and their contents, by tailoring the flux density and frequency applied to the ingestible substances for a given purpose. After determining the correct flux density and frequency to be applied to the ingestible substances for a particular application, a homogeneous electromagnetic field is applied to the ingestible substance at the prescribed levels thereby inducing changes in the physical properties of the ingestible substance.
Ingestible substances which have been subjected to Jacobson Resonance (also referred to as xe2x80x9crestructuredxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cresonatedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9corganizedxe2x80x9d ingestible substances) is more quickly absorbed and has improved solvency properties; i.e., it is able to resonate with more soluble matter. Therefore, restructured ingestible substances will improve the health of humans and animals through resonance derived of improved organization. The restructured ingestible substance, in particular, in the case of water will enhance the growth of fruits, vegetables, and plants in general.
Magnetization of water solvents in ingestible substances will improve the detergent capability of organisms by improving reactivity and capacity for interactivity with more soluble matter. The beneficial properties of organized ingestible substances will therefore be seen when the ingestible substance is utilized for bathing, cooking, cleaning, drinking, agriculture, medicine, veterinary medicine, cosmetics, and other applications. It is important to appreciate that in the case of such ingestible substances, a large component thereof is often water. The benefits of resonated water have been explained in co-pending parent application Ser. No. 09/386,696. It has been unexpectedly discovered that such benefits can be imparted to ingestible substances as discussed and defined herein.
The present invention, therefore provides for electromagnetic treatment of water, more preferably substances containing water (natural, spring or otherwise), with Jacobson Resonance in order to render the ingestible substance more conducive to organismic life by restructuring and clustering molecules, both water and otherwise, within the ingestible substance, thereby increasing the absorption rates, biological coherence, and cooperativity of the ingestible substance to the solute within the ingestible substance. The present invention generally includes subjecting ingestible substances to alternating and steady magnetic fields having flux densities ranging from 10xe2x88x925 gauss to 10xe2x88x9221 gauss, and frequencies ranging from direct current (xe2x80x9cDCxe2x80x9d or 0 hertz) to 300 hertz.
The present invention also provides an apparatus for applying magnetic fields of the type described above to ingestible substances. The apparatus, referred to as the xe2x80x9cJacobson Resonatorxe2x80x9d or the xe2x80x9cResonatorxe2x80x9d, is comprised of a signal generator, attenuator unit, a set of simplified Helmholtz coils, and an application device on which the ingestible substance to be treated is placed.